


关于冬夜里捡到一只雪灵这件事

by SIUkow



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIUkow/pseuds/SIUkow
Summary: *ooc/流水账/逻辑不通*一发完结 出道一周年快乐x*灵感来源于sal两人冬天和春天的世界线重合于牵手
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 10





	关于冬夜里捡到一只雪灵这件事

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc/流水账/逻辑不通  
> *一发完结 出道一周年快乐x  
> *灵感来源于sal两人冬天和春天的世界线重合于牵手

窗外突然下起了雪，短短时间里已在路上薄薄地覆了一层。周围年轻的模特好像在说着什么新奇的都市传说，“传说中，雪能化作精灵伴随在需要的人身边耶！”  
听完奇怪的传说，大平打算收拾设备下班。一位年轻靓丽的女模特红着脸靠近，小声发问，“大平摄影师！一会有什么安排吗？”  
大平作势看了眼手表，慌忙收拾好相机侧身离开，“约了朋友吃饭呢，先不说了，再见！”一出门，大平捂了捂胸口调整呼吸，这个月已经不记得是第几个了，不善于和陌生人接触让他苦恼了很久。偏偏大平长相秀气气质柔和，总有女生想要约他出去玩，而内向喜静的他更爱好自己在家看杂志增长见识。

走在街上人比平时多了许多，门店点着了点点彩光，到处都是喧闹的氛围。疑问着为什么会如此热闹的时候，一个圣诞老人停在他面前，从浓密的白胡子中穿出一只手，“孩子，圣诞快乐。”终于反应过来的时候，大平手上已经有了个包装精致的小礼物，好久没有收到圣诞礼物了，心情突然开朗了起来，好好地收在口袋里。  
在电车上看到窗外有些中学生在路边堆起了雪人，感慨着自己是不是已经变得无趣，自己也成了个普通的大人了。曾经也喜欢在雪天里啪塔啪嗒地踩雪，从学校到家留下一长串的脚印，最后在家门前捏一个小雪人，虽然总是被妈妈笑做得不好看，但果然那个时间总令人怀念。想到这大平嘴角浮现了笑意，轻轻地捏了口袋才想起来刚刚的小礼物，打开发现是一顶小小的红帽子。  
家门口的雪堆得正好，不如复刻一下中学的记忆，大平决定做一个雪人。头和身体揉圆，从旁边捡来两根树枝和两颗小石子沾上，最后点睛之笔，从口袋里拿出小帽子戴上，大功告成。大平小心地放在窗台上，想着纪念这一刻，大平举起了相机。  
咔嚓一声，大平不敢相信自己的眼睛，相机里出现了一个笑得正灿烂的男孩。捣鼓着相机是不是出错了，才听到低沉的男声，“你好。”大平抬头，上扬的眼角弯弯，琥珀色的浅瞳被灯光照得亮晶晶的，一个笑得比照片更灿烂的男孩坐在窗台上。

“你怎么不理我。”自从这个不明生物突然出现后，唯物主义的大平此时只觉得自己可能掉进了奇怪的时间线里，虽然开了门把“人”请进了家，但还是埋头做着自己做的事。  
“理我一下！”手上的相机被拿走，大平才终于正视眼前的“人”。说是人应该不是，眼前的生物皮肤白皙甚至有些透明，此时皱着眉，上扬的眼睛嘴角却在下垂，小脸气鼓鼓却又不显得凶。  
终于看到对方在观察他，他理了理嗓子，又是灿烂一笑，“我是雪夜会降临于人间的雪灵！虽然自身没有法力不能实现愿望，但是我可以陪你一段时间熬过漫长的冬天。”听罢大平起身，拉起他的手往外走，雪灵连忙抓紧沙发扶手，“不要这么冷漠啊！我也怕冷的，所以请等到春天就好！”  
大平要没法思考眼前发生什么事了，抱胸扶额看着这位雪灵眨巴着眼，满脸写着想留下，可是他一点都不想跟陌生人一起住。“你为什么会降临在这？”  
“因为你需要我啊！”习惯独处的大平听到答案一愣，虽然很少有孤独感，但今天被各个角落的节日氛围包围时，不免有些失落。  
正当雪灵以为自己又要被拖出家门想了无数个理由要说服大平时，慌忙比划着手脚，“我还会做很多事情的！”  
“你叫什么名字？”大平顺手拿过桌上的点心，递给他。“我没有名字。”雪灵一笑，白皙的肌肤上因室内的暖变得红扑扑，嚼东西像仓鼠，嘴边残留着细碎的渣，显得更天真浪漫。大平就这样安静地注视了片刻，亮晶晶的眼睛如一汪春水，每一口都充盈幸福感。  
“汐恩。”  
“什么？”对上他那对干净的眼睛，大平被里面包含着如同雪一样的纯洁无暇所震撼，相信了他是生于深冬的雪灵。  
“你叫汐恩吧。”或许于我也是恩，大平看着他努力吃东西，笑眯了眼。

大平临时安排他先睡着沙发第二天再做打算，结果早晨闹钟还没响就被像撒欢狗狗一样的家伙扑在身上挠醒了。大平满脸睡意爬起，软糯糯地埋怨为什么他早上也这么有活力，从床头随意地拿了游戏机，扔给那只闹着要吃东西的雪灵之后，竟然安静了下来认真玩。  
大平嘱咐了几句不要给陌生人开门只收到几声含糊的回答。临走前看到他还是半窝在沙发上一动不动，感觉自己像养了只人型宠物，大平叹了口气锁上了门。

“这次有个比赛，截止到明年春天，获奖作品可在博物馆展出，主题是雪，组内先筛选一下。”开完早会，大平看起了自己的作品集。曾经也是个刚入行被称赞有天赋的摄影师，天生对美敏感观察细致的他凭着几张立意独特极有氛围感的作品拿了几个奖。但是年少成名受到行业的质疑，大平原本自信甚至有些孤傲，现在却再也找不到初时青涩又极有张力的风格。  
比起怀念过去不如看看当下的自己有什么好了，大平将照片导进电脑。虽然昨天趁着下雪拍了点照片，只不过都在普通地叙事没有什么意思。  
翻到最后一张时大平停了下来。明明是雪夜，暖色的光轻洒于有些稚气的灿烂笑脸上，上扬的眼睛半眯，露出一口白牙更添几分少年气，由雪成的精灵居然给人暖洋洋的感觉，大平想得出神也没发现同事在旁边。  
“这张很不错，模特长得好看还有表现力。““我也觉得，有点被感动到了。”“我也想拍一下！是路人吗？”大平正想答应下来，突然想起来汐恩根本不是人只好随意地给了个回答，心里有了个决定。

大平提前买好了和菓子准备贿赂汐恩，没想到一开门发现他坐在玄关一脸苦恼。  
“祥生！”“汐恩！”大平有些错愕他居然直接就叫名了，摆手示意他先讲。  
“我把你所有的游戏都通关了！唯独一个类型叫gal game的游戏打了几遍都不通，你们人类的谈恋爱是什么东西？”  
没想到跟精灵要科普第一件事情居然是这个，大平看着因为不能通关游戏皱巴着疑惑小脸的汐恩，头又开始痛了起来，“说来话长的东西，一时间说不清，总之是一种亲密关系。”  
“那算了，复杂的东西我也不懂。”汐恩放下游戏机接过大平手里的东西，闻到香味还舔了舔嘴唇，“对了祥生刚刚想说什么？”  
差点忘了，大平突然握住了汐恩的双手，眼神诚恳，“汐恩，要不要当一阵子我的模特？”  
“只是被拍照就好了吗？”汐恩细致地嚼了嚼嘴里的食物边进行了思考，好不容易地得出来个结论，又觉得不是很有趣，“可是拍照不好玩。”  
看着大平由眼睛有亮光又迅速黯淡，汐恩又补充道，“拍也是可以的，只不过...”大平又激动地握着他的手在颤抖，“只不过什么？”汐恩狡黠一笑，“只不过你要跟我谈恋爱。”  
结果看到大平肢体变得僵硬，脸红着精神恍惚地小跑进房间不肯出来。汐恩又在苦恼自己怎么想到什么说什么，做好了思想准备敲门，听到大平小声地说了一句，“谈恋爱哪有这么简单，我也没和同性谈过恋爱啊。”  
汐恩悄悄开门，看到在床上的一个裹着被子缩成的大团子，蹑手蹑脚地走到床边坐下，隔着被子轻轻抚摸大平，“我们一起学吧。”

没过多少天整个工作室都知道大平有一个帅气的男朋友喜欢接他上下班。“怪不得不喜欢跟我们出去，原来早已心有所属。”同事非常喜欢调侃平时看似冷淡实际容易害羞的大平，这下一点红从脸烧到了耳尖，大平慌张摆手，“不是这样的！”刚想解释被人从腰抱起，突然的悬空让大平更慌张地摆动着手脚想挣扎，闻到熟悉的气味发现是汐恩，心里窜出一点火来。  
“我还没和同事讲完话你在干什么！”  
“我接你下班啊。”眼前的罪魁祸首歪头不解，“而且gal game里男主就是这么做的，女主很高兴的样子。” “那你看我现在高兴吗？”  
轮到这只雪灵不知所措，背着手垂头像被老师罚站，“我以为你会。”  
大平软下心来。  
除了能说会道学习能力快，汐恩现在对人类世界的认知可能就跟小学生一样。有些于心不忍，胡乱地虎摸了他的头，“gal game里的行为都被夸张了不要学习，以后不要这样了。”  
见汐恩还是垂着头，大平够到他的手，轻轻地捏了一下他的指尖，牵到后慢慢收紧，从手心到指尖都是凉凉的。“我们可以从牵手开始，简单点。”大平举起手，示意了一下他们现在在十指相扣。汐恩终于抬起了头，又是不解，“不就是两只手扣在一起吗？”  
本来就好不容易鼓起勇气的大平没想到眼前的直男竟然真就对恋爱一窍不通，闹起了别扭，松手转身想走，“你没感觉的话那就不牵了。”汐恩见状又紧紧握住跟了上去，“牵，我牵。”然后侧头看到小脸红红瘪着嘴的大平，打趣他，“你说的感觉是什么感觉啊。”  
见他稍偏了头也不说话，从侧脸可见他无辜至极的下垂眼，嘴瘪得幅度更大，耳尖也染了一点点红。汐恩突然感觉到体内流动着某种情感，无法控制地心跳加速，也移开了视线不说话，手还是紧紧地牵着。

洗完澡大平迅速冲回卧室准备锁门发现已经晚了一步，汐恩躺在他的床上翻着漫画，腿还悠闲地在空中晃着。注意到门口有个人影，汐恩立刻把头埋进枕头死死抓住床头，“我再也不要睡沙发了！”  
体型不小的汐恩总是一翻身就掉下去，有时半夜突然醒来客厅的饮水机亮着灯还很像眼睛，结果还被大平嘲笑为什么自己是精灵还怕这种超自然力量，早就想和他争夺床的使用权了。  
没有听到声音，汐恩悄悄露出一只眼睛。大平一动不动地托着腮，看向他的眼神，或许该说是审视，汐恩可能更害怕他不作声地观察，“我们一人一半嘛。”大平开始走近，汐恩心里一紧，将身体各个部位都紧密地贴在床上，等待着处置。  
我可能真的养了只宠物，还是很任性的宠物。  
大平无奈，走到床边蹲下，双手轻捏汐恩衣服，软下语气，“好啦对不起噢，最近太忙了没给你买新的床被，明天我下班之后我们一起逛超市吧。”  
听到超市即刻想起来有很多好吃的汐恩兴奋抬头，眼睛亮晶晶地看着大平咧开嘴笑，“会买好吃的吗？”“会哦！”大平哄小孩越来越上手，“不过今晚还是要请你再睡一晚沙发。”  
听罢汐恩立刻又埋头进枕头，大平怎么拉都拉不动，刚洗完澡又要出汗，体力的悬殊让他放弃了挣扎。转身去客厅突然被汐恩拉住，整个身子跌入床上被汐恩拥入怀。两人都沉默了一会，汐恩把下巴抵在大平颈窝，呼出的气息就落在耳边，“明明我们在谈恋爱，但我们都没有同床过。”尾音有些委屈。  
大平僵直着背，他从来没跟别人有过这么亲密的接触，即使对方体温偏低心里也觉得热到受不了，尤其是他臀部不小心蹭到对方的裆部，感受到那里颇有分量更是动都不敢动。等对方的手稍微松开点时，大平迅速逃脱，慌张地落下一句“我睡沙发好了。”

不知过了多久，大平感受到有个呼吸的温度落下了鼻子的肌肤上，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，汐恩的脸在眼前无限放大，熟睡的红晕，长睫毛因呼吸起伏而轻轻地颤动。安静的时候是真好看，还在端详着对方的脸的大平才发现到有什么不对劲的地方，他怎么又在床上了，害羞地捂脸理清昨晚最后的记忆。  
感受到旁边有动作，汐恩也醒来了，睁眼就看见眼前人不知道为什么捂着脸，但藏不住通红的耳朵，发出轻笑，“在干嘛。”  
大平露出眼睛，下垂眼眨了眨，大力地眯上，过于用力到眉头都皱了起来，又像投降一样睁开了眼睛，“昨晚我不是睡沙发吗？”汐恩被他慢半拍的反射弧和呆萌的反应逗笑，“深夜降温了我怕你感冒把你抱回来了。”  
大平安静地注视着他不知道在想什么，还有些困意的下垂眼目光温和，刚揉过眼圈有些发红，双手放在胸前合十，早晨的光落在柔顺的金发上，光晕显得他毛茸茸的。汐恩被此刻的画面温柔到了，体温上升浑身热得有些难受，又一次行为不受大脑控制，轻轻地在大平额头上留下一吻。

后面习惯了同床，汐恩暗自享受着被大平粘。每天早上醒来缩在他怀里赖床成了惯例，汐恩好声好气地哄他，但看到他安静地沉睡，干净温和，他不舍得破坏这片空气。结果就是大平迟到几天被扣全勤奖金决定不买零食，汐恩抓着头发苦恼他为什么要这么纵容，第二天还是不忍心叫醒。  
“你是每年冬天都会降生于人间吗？”靠在床头检查一天的成果，发现终究没有初识他时的照片的效果。被摆拍了一天的汐恩早已累得闭眼瘫倒，凭着最后一点精神含糊地应了一声“嗯”。  
“那你怎么选择了在我身边出现？”  
“之前我不是说了吗，你需要我。”  
“我居然需要你吗？”大平看到最后一张照片停在了汐恩的鬼脸上，小声捂嘴笑，偷偷传到手机想拿来当表情包。再看旁边躺倒的人满脸疲惫觉得更好笑了，轻捏他的脸，又软又温热，不知道是不是错觉，没有以前那么凉了。  
“雪灵就是在冬天带给人希望的存在。”汐恩还是闭着眼，一手抓住大平的手。  
“只能陪我一个冬天吗？”大平松手，但汐恩还是握着他的手不放开，不是错觉，他手心的温度也比之前更高了。惊讶于这个变化，大平不敢相信地看着已经困到连打哈欠的汐恩，犹豫要不要说。  
“理论上是到了春天我就会消失，至今也没有听到祖辈里谁出现在春夏...”说着说着没有了尾音，大平摇摇他身子，完全进入熟睡状态的汐恩平稳地呼吸，只是那只手还握着没有放开。不知不觉中大平也习惯了他一定要牵手才能睡着的习惯。  
万物复苏的春天他居然要和他告别，还不知道他会不会失去这个冬天的记忆进行下一个冬天的轮回，要是明年看到他陪伴在其他人身边，想到这里，大平心揪了一下，或许会出奇的寂寞。  
不过比赛的稿还没交，截稿日期也是春天，还是别想太远的事了，大平摇摇脑袋，伸出另一只手将灯熄灭。

进入工作状态的大平和平时很不一样，温和的下垂眼也遮盖不住捕捉瞬间美的锐利目光，汐恩总感慨日常的他和工作状态的他完全是两个人。  
不过离春天越来越近，大平变得很焦虑，握着汐恩的手已经没有多少温度差，再迟钝的人也意识到可能有什么事情即将要结束。  
可偏偏成品效果不佳，以前辈的意见来说就是缺少情感，大平隐约明白是什么意思。要说以往的作品是在表达自己的人生态度，这几年被社会捶打得没有了棱角，现在的照片都缺少了灵魂，像是不知道想表达什么的得过且过。  
汐恩半夜醒来发现手不知道什么时候被松开了，大平不在，睡眼惺忪地走出房门发现旁边的书房透出一点灯光。“祥生。”轻唤了一声没有得到回应，汐恩推门看到大平趴在书桌上睡着了。正想又抱他回房偶然间扫到电脑桌面显示着雪灵的相关搜索结果，小声地喊了句笨蛋，没想到大平睡着撇了撇嘴，汐恩忍不住嘴角上扬。  
轻轻地把大平放在床上确保没弄醒他之后，汐恩也躺下，趁着皎洁的月光地好好看看大平。  
他也意识到自己的身体有变化，起初只当可能是自己喜欢上了大平，后面发现每一次心跳加速伴随着体温不可逆地升高发现不是那么简单。问过长辈有没有类似的经历得到的答案都是没有，或许是冬天要结束了吧，汐恩看着眼前熟睡的人，眼下已有了浅浅的黑眼圈，心里暗暗希望没有给他造成太多负担。

拍着拍着，大平突然说要离开一下但是很久都没回来。留在棚里的汐恩跟其他人打了声招呼便匆忙跑去找人。一开始就觉察出早上的大平情绪不太对劲，眼圈发着红，眼神飘忽不定，按快门也不如平时干脆利落。  
外面又下起了雪，跟第一天见面时一样大，汐恩发现自从体温升高后自己也很怕冷，缠着大平的围巾，他的气味时不时飘到鼻子里，可是哪里都找不到他，心里变得更着急。  
最后在后院找到蹲着的他时，他在堆雪人，雪把手冻得通红，而他眼神麻木，还在刨着雪找石子。  
“你在干什么！”汐恩脱下围巾和外套将他裹起来推进最近的屋子，吼完才发现自己的语气有点过重，看着他眼圈发红眼里还有红血丝，又不忍心地抱实了他。  
慢慢地听到他小声地抽泣，汐恩轻轻地摸着他的后脑勺，另一只手轻拍他的背，终于听到他放声哭了起来。突然有点后悔自己的出现，汐恩也陷进消极的情绪里，不作声地咬紧牙关。  
哭声渐小，大平用力地吸着鼻子，手胡乱地抹了抹眼睛，脑袋无力地搭在汐恩肩上，看向了窗外。  
“雪能不能不消失？”大平的声音还有些沙哑，手贴上玻璃感受着室外的温度，好凉，但不舍得移开。  
“可是雪就是会在春天融化啊。”汐恩手臂收紧，全身心地感受大平身上的气息，下巴抵在锁骨处轻蹭。没有听到回答，汐恩偏头看了眼。他仰着头，目光却没聚焦在一点，不知在想着什么愣愣出神。

窗外的树枝向着太阳发了嫩芽，冬天要结束这件事在两人之间绝口不提，还是和以往一样生活照旧，只是汐恩越来越容易睡着了。  
“汐恩，醒醒，我们下班了。”被轻晃着身体醒来，汐恩睁开眼睛看到大平写满关心的脸，扯了扯笑容，“我又睡着了吗？”“嗯，不过已经下班了，我们回家吧”见汐恩伸手，大平把他搭在肩上扶了起来。  
“汐恩，想去京都吗？”汐恩转头，看到大平呼气在玻璃上努力地写着什么，凝成水珠流下字消失不见，又找了块地方写，一直重复这个过程，直至有一个shion勉强留在了上面才停下。  
汐恩把他的手拉过来，放在手心里细致地擦干。大平的手骨节分明，指如削葱根，偶尔闹着摆鬼脸也是因为喜欢看他抓着相机。确认干了之后，双手捂紧，比看起来更软的触感，汐恩忍不住捏了捏，“为什么去京都？”  
“京都的神社可灵了，说不定...”后半句没有说出口，大平垂着头咬着嘴唇，汐恩明白了他什么意思，也就点头答应。

坐着新干线，两人共享着耳机，突然播起「愛にできることは...」，汐恩自然地接上哼唱「まだあるかい」。靠在他身上的大平玩着他的手指，嘴里小声接着，“我还有能够做到的事吗。”  
“有噢。”汐恩汐恩声音沉稳温柔，大平抬头对上刚好低头的汐恩，琥珀瞳折射窗外的光，亮晶晶的，不禁抚上他的脸。汐恩顺势弓了弓腰，吻上他的软唇。  
“这个神社是妈妈告诉我的，说是什么心愿都能实现。“大平牵着汐恩在前面带路，头发一蹦一蹦的。因为之前忙于工作两个人没有过一次正经的约会，两个人都带着未知的好奇，又有些许兴奋。  
两人洗净手后一起摇了铃铛，沿着参道到拜殿祈愿。硬币落入钱箱哐噹一响，拍掌合掌，闭眼许愿。  
汐恩偷偷睁开了眼看一脸虔诚的大平，几片花瓣正好落在他头发上，他浑然不觉，专注着自己的祈愿。汐恩又合眼微笑。

四月樱花开得正好，一路走回旅馆身上沾了不少花瓣，大平脱下衣服甩，被汐恩从背后抱了个满怀。“祥生，生日快乐。”“诶？还没到呢。”头发蹭得他脖子有点痒，大平笑着把手搭在腰间他的双手上，一瞬间笑容凝固。  
汐恩在变透明。  
大平能透过握着的手看到自己脚尖，屏住了呼吸，脑袋一片空白。汐恩唇贴上了他的耳垂，脖子往下一路细细密密地吻到了颈窝，用牙齿轻轻地吮吸，留下丝丝水迹，“祥生，可以吗？”  
轻褪身上的布料，汐恩馋他结实圆润的大腿很久了。从膝盖抚到腿根，最后唇贴上内侧软肉，滚烫的舌头贴上稍凉的肌肤，大平不自觉地颤抖，汐恩很满意他的反应，用力地舔弄了起来，时不时吮吸轻咬，白皙的肌肤有了多处吻痕。  
大平少有地主动吻汐恩，任他的手指在身上摸索。温热的触感到了后穴，已有些湿润。汐恩一边放躺大平，一边把润滑剂涂好。进入两根手指时，大平身上又是一抖伴着一声呜咽，汐恩故意吻得用力，又想作弄他猛地抽插刺激他体内的敏感点，上下两头交织着淫靡的水声。  
“你好敏感。”汐恩感受到他体内的抽搐，抽出手来，大平皮肤都泛着潮红，仰着头用力地喘息，眯着满是情欲的双眼，唇被吻得微肿发亮。  
像被玩坏的洋娃娃，汐恩温柔地抱了抱他来安抚，然后扶着涨痛的性器在他的腿间摩擦。  
“快点进来。”大平推搡着他的手，意识到自己说了什么后又害羞地捂住了脸，汐恩满意极了他的反应，轻柔地移开他的手放在自己的脸上，“好。”  
刚进入头部，大平眼眶就红了，死咬着嘴唇不肯发出声音，当被整根插入时，大平刺激得双腿夹紧汐恩腰部，终于叫出了声。汐恩慢节奏地抽插，见泪眼朦胧的大平微张着嘴，颤抖着伸手搭在他肩膀上，低头吻住。  
看着眼前人在自己身上起伏，看着眼前人被压在自己身下，酥麻的快感和占有欲让两人身心都极大的满足。大平时不时漏出一丝诱人的呻吟让汐恩动作更加剧烈，身体碰撞响亮的声音完全盖过呻吟。  
汐恩轻柔的动作让两个人享受着最大程度的欢愉。大平的体内又一颤，汐恩收紧手臂尽可能全肌肤地贴合，两人同时高潮，大平无力地瘫着张嘴喘息。  
像是幻觉，大平看见汐恩身上飘着白雾，极力想看清但强烈的困意袭来，尽力喊了一声“汐恩”。最后一眼汐恩混体透着微光，低头在他耳边厮磨，“我现在明白了。”

依稀听到外面一片人声，大平醒来，身边没有了人，窗外飘着雪。  
大平跌跌撞撞地冲了出门。

京都四月雪是一场奇迹，专家们找不到原因，最后又成了奇怪的民间传说被流传。  
大平凭着专题为遇雪的系列照成功摘下大奖。启于雪下笑容灿烂的男孩，结束于顶着着樱雪戴着帽子的小雪人，巧妙的构思和细腻的叙事氛围收到了不错的反响。被问到遇雪为何围绕着同一个男孩时，大平笑而不语。

又是一年冬天，大平紧握着一个小圣诞帽，站在自己的个人摄影展展馆里搜索着天气预报，其实一周前就已经在各大网站上查好了，但生怕错失一点时间，他们能够相处的时间。  
是时候了，大平匆忙跟周边人告别，一路上小跑出室外。  
雪下得还很小，大平已经迫不及待了，把周边的雪都扫在一起，蹲下细心地堆雪人，才刚捏了个雪球就听到熟悉的声音。

“又见面啦。”


End file.
